Mega Man X Vengeance: Remastered
by Gardian X
Summary: Mega Man X Vengeance was well recieved here, but when I look back I feel that it had a lot of problems, so now... I'm pleased to present The X Legend Trilogy Remastered. A rewrite of the series, and a look back. "...Turning into Sigma could hardly be called evolution." Zero's tone was final, absolute. "We're already second class citizens, must you take our lives too?"
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X Vengeance: Remastered

Prologue

"Awakening….That's how Lumine described it. If he's right then what are we doing?" X's words were a soft murmur as he stared out the glass window.

The black curtain of space slowly faded to gentle blue as the elevator made it's descent. While X was trapped in his musings Zero stepped up behind the azure hunter and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. X tilted his head; an unspoken question on his lips.

"I bet you're thinking about what Lumine said a while ago. Well don't let it get to you. Turning into Sigma could hardly be called evolution." Zero's tone was final, absolute.

For a moment Zero's hand doesn't move from his friend's shoulder. But then, almost as quickly as he had approached X Zero's hand falls away and the crimson Hunter continued as he walked back to his position near the entrance to the elevator.

"Anyway X...Even if we are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about...We still have to fight not only against mavericks but our own destiny as well."

When the time came? X had a feeling that time was close. Could he fight his own destiny? He wasn't sure. He would have to learn if he could and soon…

Mega Man X Vengeance Remastered

Chapter 1

General David Corian was a burly man, his short black hair cropped to perfect military standard. Black suit perfectly pressed, black leather boots shined to a bright sheen, each of the General's medals perfectly pinned on his uniform. Corian had served the Federation loyally for nearly twenty years. He had seen several different attacks by Sigma and his ilk; Vile, and so many others. He had served loyally and thanks to that he had become the leader of the Federation's Human Division.

Humans were considered outdated and worthless in combat however. This meant his power was essentially nonexistent, and what was more, he knew it. He was merely a ceremonial leader. However, even though his crew was mostly a ragtag group of volunteers he knew many humans felt as he did. He was tired of running. His people had to hide in underground shelters or flee to the farthest reaches of space...If they could afford it anyways.

Furthermore, because of the Eurasia colony fall incident and the ensuing pollution humans had lost almost everything. To make matters worse no sooner than had the pollution been removed Red Alert had fought against the maverick hunters in a massive war that they had called a 'duel'.

Reploids and their arrogance knew no limits and because of it humans had suffered.

Next the new generation Reploids went berserk. The promised 'safe' Reploids were capable of going maverick anyway as Lumine had shown. Worse Yet, the hunters weren't any better as they had the 'god of destruction' in the crimson armored Zero.

Zero was known for preforming his missions with the coldest of efficiency and who knew how many machines he had torn apart with his bare hands, let alone with his trademark Z-Saber.

While humans were poor, and worse equipped they did have new numbers; a strength granted to them by the restoration of earth. Here, on this stage General Corian would make his stand, and reveal his plan for human survival. While Corian gathered his thoughts a black suited man approached him and gave him a nod.

"General, you can take the stage at anytime."

At this the forty five year old Norwegian stood, and with a few quick steps vaulted up to the stage. He glanced at the large crowd, cameras rolling in the back. This was a live conference held by President Alexander Jack and his assembled staff.

Once a year these meetings happened. Normally Corian had just spoken briefly, assuring the world that the Human Forces would continue to provide humanitarian aid, no matter the struggles and that he trusted the Irregular Hunters; or as most of the world called them "Maverick Hunters" to do their jobs well.

But not this time. No more running.

"Enough is enough! Must humanity, the superiors of Reploids, their creators; suffer for the rest of our existence? The first Maverick War saw Abel City destroyed utterly as well as several military locations demolished. Research Institutes vaporized, and for what? A former hunter on a glory seeking quest. Six months later we were promised by the hunters that the world would see an end to the maverick outbreaks. They were wrong! Doppler City, Repliforce's Rebellion, The Eurasia Colony Fall Incident, The Gate Rebellion, Red Alert's Uprising, and of course our so called 'safe' Next generation Reploids proved to be able to go maverick just as easily! Reploids have proven to be a threat against our survival time and again, yet we continue to ignore them. Well no more!" Corian's words were spoken, not softly as he used to but in a roar; echoing about the chamber, demanding to be heard.

"What do you propose Sir?" an inserted soldier asked him.

He had been brought in just to ask that one question.

"Reploids must die. Even the hunters."

The crowd who had been silent before broke into horrified chatter.

"General Corian you've gone insane!" President Alexander exclaimed.

"No I haven't. This is for our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights and our own survival." He responded.

"You're using the words of Repliforce's former General? That seems low even for you." President Alexander snarled.

"Irony is it not? They attempted to destroy us and their words will be used to destroy them. I tire of this game Alexander. What have Reploids brought besides destruction and chaos? Nothing! The human population dwindles while Reploids multiply and mavericks are born in their wake. I am tired of seeing us bow to Reploids. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of dying. No more. The end of Reploids must come!" He shouted furiously.

At that Corian took a short bow before resuming his speech.

"I'm going to mobilize the Human army. We will be taking any armaments usable by Reploid combat corps. These include the Maverick Hunter arsenals. No longer shall the human military division of the Federation be known as the 'relief corps' but instead... We are the Human Liberation Army. We shall see humanity protected and the threat of Reploids... And the ensuing Mavericks brought to an end."

A reploid spoke angrily at that; interrupting the human's speech.

"We're already second class citizens, must you take our lives too?" The green and yellow reploid demanded; knowing his life was already forfeit.

A new generation Reploid.

"Guards seize him!"

_**Ladies and Gentleman I'm actually back with a nice 'new' project. I'm attempting to improve my writing skills and what better way than to look at a fic I did years ago and improve it; giving it the quality it deserves. That's right. I plan to rewrite ALL of the X legend Trilogy. I may also delete heroes and start a new BN fic or something instead... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man X Vengeance Remastered

Chapter 2

Staring at the simple blue and white walls X gave a sigh. It was the only gesture he gave that spoke of his mental exhaustion. Only a few hours had passed since he had returned from the Jakob Elevator and unfortunately Signas hadn't been able to approve a leave of absence for his top three hunters. Axl sadly wasn't in any shape to be battling either; which further burdened X and his partner Zero should another crisis arise.

Still; for now, peace reigned. Yet X could only wonder how long that this hard won peace could last. The world was always finding new dangers, and old foes that refused to stay dead.

"X!" Alia shouted over the intercom.

The blonde hunter Navigator rarely shouted. Only in a time of emergency would she even begin to raise her voice, yet now her voice was filled with panic, with worry, and her tone wavered.

It looked like peace was already over...Again. War for a year and peace for… about three hours.

"What's the situation?" X asked standing briskly.

He was tired and weary to be certain but her worry meant that he had no choice but to act.

"Lifesaver has warned us of a Maverick outbreak in Medical. We need you there immediately!" Alia responded briskly; her professional tone recovered somewhat.

At this X's heart dropped out. The medical ward in Hunter HQ had been perhaps the safest place on the planet... Until now.

"On it Alia. Keep me posted." He vowed heading into battle once more.

Upon arriving X realized that the damage was vast. The mavericks were former hunters and they had torn Medical apart. Reploids and humans alike had been slain by the duo of ex Maverick Hunters. Volt Scorpion, an A class hunter with a knack of besting Mavericks better than himself, and Flame Stallion. Flame Stallion was known as Eighth Division's "Valley of Flames". When Stallion ran Mavericks burned.

Axl was one of the only survivors of the assault although from what X could see of the black Reploid he had been another victim. His face planted on the floor and body unmoving. However, Zero still stood over the other hunter protectively. It gave X hope even when he looked and saw his unmoving friend.

Meanwhile, Zero held his saber with both hands, feet spread wide apart. This posture reminded X of knights of old. Zero's eyes were as cool and confident as always, even when outnumbered by the deadly duo.

"It won't be that easy to take me out scum." Zero scowled even though his right shoulder smoked from damage.

Taking a moment to absorb the situation almost cost X his arm as he was forced to dodge a sphere of sparking electricity from a former friend. X's eyes conveyed his pain, his thought of two more friends turning against him.

"X you're weak! You always have been weak!" Stallion proclaimed as he assaulted Zero once again.

Volt Scorpion on the other hand had decided to fight X.

"Why are you doing this Volt?" X demanded jumping over another electrical Sphere.

"Why do you continue to take orders? We're all dead anyways!" Volt Scorpion snarled swinging his tail at the airborne X; sending him into a wall.

He felt the steel buckle beneath him and X had to force himself out of the indentation in the wall. As he fell X fired a salvo of shots at Volt Scorpion, trying to get a bead on the foe. However, Volt was well known for using his six legged body and gaining incredible agility.

The ex hunter scurried up the nearest wall, firing off another blast of lightning at X. However, this time the azure hunter was ready and after a quick weapon change he fired off web spider's Lightning Web and the electrical attack of Volt Scorpion found itself caught in the electrical net.

X raised his eyebrow slightly as Scorpion stopped. He seemed almost frightened.

"Die X! Just die! Just like the rest of us!" Volt Scorpion screamed; finally snapping.

Scorpion charged at X firing off a barrage of attacks. However, X stood strong. Ducking under what he could and charging his buster to full. Merely three feet apart and X fired.

Volt Scorpion had been retired.

"Axl will be fine." Zero assured X as he approached.

This news made X smile in relief. His friend would be able to live another day. Losing any friends hurt but Axl had become particularly close. Not as close as Zero and Axl were of course. The black Reploid had a reverence for the crimson blade master, and they had forged a strong friendship during the Red Alert Rebellion.

"Pity they went maverick. No matter, it was a nice little fight." Zero noted.

"Zero you and I are going to have to have a little talk soon" X said, his eyes not leaving the remains of Volt Scorpion.

"Again?" Zero replied sourly.

"Yes again."

At this Alia's voice emerged on his headset.

"X, commander Signas has asked that you and Zero make your way to the briefing room. Please prepare your report and prepare for a debriefing as well as a new briefing."

"Okay Alia." X agreed.

When X arrived at the briefing room his eyes unthinkingly drifted towards Alia. He always had appreciated her support and she knew when not to speak as well. Sometimes he had to concentrate and in those times her words could have caused great harm. However, Alia was smart and caught on when those times arrived. He was truly grateful for her support.

"X? Are you all right?" Signas asked in his deep gruff tone.

"Yes" X replied as he looked at the commander of the Maverick Hunters.

This was a lie. X wasn't alright. He was physically tired, emotionally drained and worried about his friends. He was hurting over having to kill a former friend in Volt Scorpion, and to see Flame Stallion fall hadn't been easy on him either. Yet another casualty to be added to the archives.

"We're ready for our debriefing sir." Zero stated as he entered the room; taking a seat at the round steel gray table.

The chairs were simple gray bound ones as well. No reason to spend additional money on the hunters than what they absolutely needed.

Quickly X and Zero gave their reports, how they encountered the enemy and how they had been forced to terminate them.

"Good work everyone. Now... I have grave news." Signas' tone jarred the assembled hunters and navigators from their relative comfort.

"What is it sir?" X asked biting his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Due to... The events of the Jakob Elevator the former Human Relief Corps has militarized. Their targets? Any and all Reploids. We are to surrender our weapons and turn ourselves over for execution."

Everyone went extremely quiet. Finally Zero broke the silence

"What are your orders?"

"That's the problem. I don't have any at this time. Firstly the Maverick Hunter Regulation board has expressively denied allowing the Hunters to engage the Human Liberation Army. I can respect this of course as we have been founded to protect humans. However, this does mean that we are likely to be destroyed unless we can come up with a solution. So far all I've been able to decide is that I'm going to send a diplomat to their leaders of President Alexander Jack and their General David Corian. I unfortunately have no one capable of going so I need to outsource to someone that will be able to go in without getting themselves killed." Signas explained.

"I'll go" X said.

"No way X! The HLA have a kill on site order for you, Zero, and Axl specifically. It's made more difficult that they see the three of you as just as bad as the Mavericks we fight." Alia protested, her face pale.

"Commander Signas...Alia I have to do this." X replied firmly.

"Request Denied Hunter X!" Signas glowered.

"I can't let another war start like this Commander!"

"X. That's it wouldn't be diplomacy. It'd be suicide." Alia responded.

"I know it's risky but... I have to." At this X stood.

"….Prepare the transporter."

"You heard Alia." Signas growled; his eyes glowing faintly in anger.

"I did but that doesn't change the fact that it has to be me or another respected hunter. They won't listen to a minor political agent. They're too angry for that. We have to prove that we desire nothing but peace!"

"Your request is still denied." Signas responded firmly, his jaw tense.

"Yes sir." Layer acknowledged.

"Understood sir." Palette agreed

"Thank you sir." Alia said in relief.

X glanced at the commander.

"Fine I'll go by foot."

X turned and walked out the door.

"X! Stop or I'll have you court marshaled!"

"Then have me court marshaled. If we don't do this we're all dead anyways." X replied firmly heading out the door.

"I can't believe it." Alia's tone was faint; she felt as though she was about to faint.

"I can" Zero replied in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Why?" Signas asked, raising one eyebrow beneath his black hat.

"X believes this is the right thing to do. He won't turn from the path he believes is right. No matter what." Zero resplied simply.

"You're right." Alia conceded.

"X has always been that way. I remember that he would not let me into the hunters and I just recently realized why. He didn't want me to see what he had. But I know that this is my job...Thanks again Signas for making me a hunter." Axl said as he limped into the room.

"Axl what are you doing up already?" Alia's face tried to hide the faint smile but it wasn't possible.

All of them felt relief to see their cheery friend up and moving once more.

Axl couldn't help but grin anyways.

"I couldn't stay in bed 'mom'." He gave Alia a cheeky wink before wincing.

"Sit." The commander ordered.

"Shoot..."

As the group continued their discussion X was finishing his preprations. He wouldn't be going by foot of course. It would have taken far too long. However, he'd be taking his ride chaser. Douglas wasn't happy with X's decision to say the least.

"You're nuts X."

"That's what Everyone else is probably thinking about me right now too." X agreed pleasantly with the shorter green reploid as he swung a leg over the chaser.

X hated going against orders but this was too important.

"Sorry guys... But some things are worth going against orders for." X murmured quietly.

He only hoped he wouldn't be kicked out of the hunters. He'd miss everyone. Zero was his brother in all but blood, Axl had become a close friend, and perhaps another family member. Maybe a younger sibling, Signas was the grumpy old uncle that truly cared and while X didn't know Pallette or Layer well he still liked them.

Alia on the other hand... Alia was... Special. He didn't really understand what he felt about her but it was decidedly different than what he felt for Zero or the others.

Pushing these thoughts out his head hadn't been easy for the blue hunter, however X eventually managed as he drew near the human army. Already Two Hundred Thousand Strong the HLA was growing at an astounding rate, and X truly worried. These humans were acting... Maverick.

Yet, X knew that he would never be able to fire upon them. They were the ones he had vowed to protect.

But... He refused to just kneel to the idea of dying here. X wasn't afraid of death, but he refused to go silently into the goodnight.

So he would protest this new horror. All life, manufactured or not was precious. Why couldn't they see that? Why were Reploids always second class citizens? He hadn't really thought about it before, believing that by protecting the earth people would come to realize that humans and their mechanical counterparts weren't so different after all... Maybe X just couldn't understand that kind of blind hate, not even from a scholar's perspective.

**Last Chapter had its word count tripled from the original. This one only doubled. I had a feeling that any rewrite would see a dramatic size increase. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Man X Vengeance Remastered

Chapter 3

While X was making his way to the HLA encampment the other Hunters stayed within the command room, further reviewing the causualty reports as well as the ramifications of the newly declared war. However, something was bothering Signas. Why hadn't the Federation stepped in? The humans were truly acting out of character. For countless years they had been the relief corps and had entrusted military action to Reploids, and with good reason. Reploids were far superior in combat after all. Faster, stronger, and able to react in far less time than even the quickest humans they were able to deal with far far easier.

"What were the casualties?" Signas finally asked.

"All but two humans, Axl and Livesaver." Zero replied simply.

"There were over two hundred people and Reploids in there!" Alia choked out.

"I know." Zero responded.

It didn't change the fact that they were dead, and Signas had to deal with the response. There would be outrage in the human interest groups, and the image of the hunters would take a serious beating from this act.

However, Signas noticed something strange; Alia was still typing away at her portable computer terminal. She never seemed to be able to put technology down.

"Commander Signas, I've located X. He's almost to the HLA encampment. It looks like he took his Ride Chaser." Alia explained.

Signas couldn't help but chuckle. He should have known. She was always looking out for 'her' hunter. They had been working together ever since the Eurasia colony fall incident. Back then X had had little interest in having a navigator, feeling he did his job well on his own. However, by the end of the incident, her help had proven invaluable and he had requested that she assist him on every important mission.

Signas had obliged immediately.

"So X has made it to their camp has he?" Zero murmured

"Alia, X ignored orders and as such no one is legally allowed to help him. Unfortunately some personal business has come to my attention so I'm going to trust you to not go against regulation. I of course will forget to check the logs as I am a very busy reploid." Signas said as he left the room.

"Alia you know what that means, right?" Axl asked Alia with a brilliant grin.

Alia smiled faintly. Officially Signas couldn't support them, so he stepped out of the room and was 'trusting' her to do the 'right thing'. Which is exactly what she'd do.

"Uh... I just remembered I left... Something in the communications room. I'll be back... Later." Alia said as she stood.

"Right." Zero smirked, to which Alia flushed.

Still, she made no response outside of that; deeming that answering his comment would be unjustified.

During Alia's attempts to connect to X the azure hunter was attempting to jam the communications of his comset on both the bike and in his helmet. However, Alia was a master at her craft and he knew he wouldn't be able to block her forever... Or even that long.

His ride chaser's HUD beeped at him, warning him that he was drawing near the Human encampment, and the onboard CPU quickly processed the risk level. Seeing the green nine glowing on the HUD X felt his skin crawl. Anything over a four was bad and this was nearly the highest setting.

Never before had he faced danger like this when going to a human settlement.

Thankfully though he had passed through the checkpoints unimpeded. Of course, he _was _traveling on a ride chaser at nearly three hundred, seventy miles per hour. To the guards he was just a blur and if they blinked he'd likely be missed.

"X can you hear me?" Alia had broken through his jamming a lot quicker than X had expected.

X didn't answer. Even now the hunter didn't want her involved. If she contacted him she could face a court marshal of her own and that was unacceptable to him. However, the next transmission came in clear, the jamming destroyed by the navigator's skills.

"X I know that you can hear me."

"This is X, I request that no further transmissions be made unless they are necessary to carry out the operation." X replied quickly.

"Why did you jam us?" Alia demanded.

"Alia, please stop. I'm inside of HLA boarders and I'd like to keep focused." He commented swerving around a large boulder.

The land was barren, dull brown dust, with just a tint of red. It flared about the chaser as he raced across the landscape.

"X that was stupid." Axl chided him the sound of a body being pushed to one side and Alia's protest made it obvious that Axl had leaned over and pushed the navigator to the side.

"Look I'm on the doorstep of a bunch of Reploid hating humans so let's save this talk for later." X tried once more, ignoring the irrational anger he felt towards the prototype new generation Reploid.

"X do you really have to take on _every _suicidal mission available. I swear you get your kicks out of that." Zero grumbled.

X didn't hear any bodies shuffle so the hunter assumed that Zero had taken up another navigator's seat.

"If I can manage it." X replied dryly, pulling his bike into a small ravine and activating the cloaking device of the craft.

Once the vehicle was concealed X began to dodge past tents, hiding behind barrels and other objects before he managed to make it to the large central pavilion.

The tents of the pavilion were lavish compared to the rough brown canvas of the two-man tents of the soldiers. Glad he'd made it this far X smiled stepping out of the shadows and heading for the building.

"Halt! Restricted access!" A guard barked almost immediately.

X felt the barrel of a rifle poke him in back and the hunter knew he couldn't risk turning about to face the man. Instead he simply raised his arms skyward: a sign of surrender. He didn't see the black and silver uniform of the HLA soldier, nor his scrawny body, or even his sweaty palms.

A pause.

"Wait.. You're X aren't you?" The soldier's voice tilted slightly.

He was afraid. X was a dangerous enemy to say the least.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone." X said soothingly.

"D-Don't move! I-I'll shoot! I... I should just..." The man's breathing grew heavy.

The hunter knew this was very dangerous, and since there was a shoot to kill order out for him he had little choice but to act. However, he wasn't going to hurt a human. Not like this. It would only damage his peacekeeping attempts. So instead, he switched his active weapon to 'Time Stop' and dashed into the command pavilion while everyone was frozen. After doing so he shut the weapon down once again. X only thought of 'Dark Dizzy' for a moment...Sigma's creation had been the one who had 'given' him that power. Knowing he had bought a brief respite he glanced about. The ground had been covered with tarp and over that many rugs littered the surface of the floor. They were mostly rich crimson and burgundy colors.

"Well for being so 'poor' they have nice carpet." X muttered dryly before looking up. A few antique desks littered with knickknacks held the space next to the 'walls' of the pavilion tent. In a way the owners would live in surprising comfort while on the move.

Too bad not everyone in the HLA could rest in such comfort.

"X try the 'door' to your left." Alia suggested.

In exasperation he sighed, she was still determined to help him even after his rude and abrupt nature so far on this mission and the moments leading up to his unsanctioned attempt at peace. He gave a another sigh before he let loose a muttered comment to the navigator.

"Thanks."

He knew she heard him; if only just.

On the other end Alia grinned: she was pleased to know that he still appreciated her help, even with the state of affairs...As bad as they were.

"What the-!" A man exclaimed upon hearing the fabric shuffle and spinning to face X with a small pistol in one hand.

X saw the man who had nearly shouted: General Corian of the HLA. He was standing just a few feet away from a large antique desk with its matching chair.

The blue hunter stared impassively at the General for a long moment, raising an eyebrow as if asking the man if he thought that the pistol could hurt him, let alone save Corian if X had been here to execute the man.

"X I knew you were a 'legendary' hunter but I didn't know you were an assassin as well." General Corian growled.

"I'm not here to kill you General." X replied with just a trace of irritation.

At that the man drew back the chair at the desk and sat facing the hunter.

"No... If you had decided to come here to assassinate someone you already would have done so wouldn't you? I hope you realize that you're a dead machine then X. You'll never make it out of this camp alive." The man said tucking his pistol away.

"I'm not interested to hear your empty threats sir." X retorted, feeling the beginning of irritation start to bubble within him.

"Then what are you here for Machine?" Corian snarled.

"I'm here to try to negotiate peace General."

"Irony a killer like yourself crying peace huh? Well considering that your race will die I guess it makes some sense that you'd come before me on your belly begging for mercy."

X glared at the obstinate man.

"Since you won't listen to reason where's the president?" X demanded.

"I'm here Hunter X." Alexander Jack said as he entered the area from the flap X had just moments before.

"Oh it's you." Corian grunted lazily, seeing his superior.

"Yes me! Stand aside!" The man ordered his general.

"Fine." Corian snarled storming out of the tent in a fit of fury, shoving past the President of the Federation.

President Alexander Jack was a lean man, healthy and fit and X could see the man's pearly white teeth as he spoke. His red hair parted down the center; an odd hairstyle but nothing overly odd. However, Alexander's most remarkable traits were the few freckles that attempted to hide under his eyes and the sharp blue eyes that were known to hunt for weakness.

The man was a bit of a legend in a way, he was able to cowl political opponents with a simple glance, and his words could motivate crowds in moments.

However, this was not the side of the man X saw today. Instead he saw a weary man, with deep blue rings under his yes, his blue suit hanging loosely from his body instead of fitting perfectly as it normally did.

Sighing the President rubbed his assaulted shoulder before taking a seat at the desk the Norwegian had vacated just moments before.

"Maverick Hunter X, formerly of the Elite Seventeenth Unit?" President Alexander questioned intently.

"Yes Mister President." X agreed respectfully.

"I have a suspicion but...Why are you here?"

"I want to try to stop the attacks on Reploids sir."

"I thought it might be the case...Unfortunately I can't stop the war. I might be the President but I have very little power in times of war."

"Tch...We hunters don't want to fight humans!" X mumbled.

What could he do? Corian wasn't willing to listen and Alexander didn't have the power to stop the fighting.

"I've been trying to buy time though. Right now I've got the mobilization orders wrapped in so much red tape it'll be a couple months at the very least before the HLA can take a step further. I'll continue to run interference as long as I can. Let the hunters know to avoid this area and any other areas with HLA forces. Keep assuring the people that you'll continue to protect them as long as you can, and if the HLA approaches fall back. I'll keep trying to buy time until we can find a better solution."

"I see... Alright, how long exactly do you think you can keep things shut down?"

"Six months.. A year maybe." Alexander admitted quietly, regretful he couldn't do more.

Hearing the short amount of time X's heart fell. This would be difficult at best.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate this." X smiled in gratitude.

"X... I believe that Reploids and Humans aren't so different. Please... Help the world realize that." The man stood and offered his hand to the Hunter.

"Good luck X and Godspeed." He said as X returned the gesture.

"Thank you sir and you too." X nodded in response, giving the hand of the man a gentle squeeze.

With that X departed, leaving the complex once more.

He had failed his mission of stopping the war. He... Couldn't stop the rampage by the peace talk.

Quietly he slipped back to his ride chaser, powering the powerful craft back up and with a quick burst of speed fled the encampment. A few shots were taken at him but the lasers were a decided miss.

"Guys... I'm sorry." X said to the group on the other end once he had cleared enemy lines.

"It isn't your fault X." Alia assured, although he could hear the disappointment in her voice; not at him but due to the fact that the war would continue.

"Alia's right X. You can't bring peace if the other side isn't willing to listen." Zero agreed intently.

The two of them were right of course, but X couldn't help but feel bad nevertheless.

"X we're going to have to have a discussion aren't we?" Zero asked dryly, throwing X's earlier comment back in his face.

It did what the crimson warrior had hoped.

X chuckled.

"I guess so. Alright I'll see all of you soon." He promised.

**New content added, a lot of old junk deleted and generally just a complete overhaul. **

**Word count ended up more than doubling again and this trend will Likely continue. I have a few chapters a bit later planned to do more than quadrouple should things go the way I'm planning. **

**One big change you'll notice when comparing to the old: There will be a great deal of character development and many nonsensical pieces will be removed entirely. **

**"Better faster Stronger" as it were. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Man X Vengeance Remastered

Chapter 4

The ride chaser groaned at the stress X was placing on the craft. He was breaking another regulation to never push the chaser beyond certain limitations except in a life or death situation. However, the hunter was already worried beyond caring at that point and so he red lined the engine, coaxing out as much speed as he could from the machine.

Four hundred, Five hundred, Six hundred, seven hundred, at nearly one thousand miles per hour the chaser reached its limits, unable to go any faster. The land became a blur, and only X's enhanced senses and years of training meant that he was able to keep the machine under control.

However, these speeds were difficult to maintain even when his mind was fully absorbed on the path before him and unfortunately, X was distracted. X wasn't perfect, and thus, when he finally saw the large boulder ahead he was forced to yank the chaser to the left in an attempt to to dodge. However, this reaction threw X from the bike, and the blue hunter went flying, rolling, and even bouncing several times before finally coming to a stop. X groaned miserably feeling as if he had been shattered a dozen times. He coughed, forcing the dirt out of his mouth.

"Blech." X muttered before pushing himself to his hands and knees.

His body ached but he managed to look about. His ride chaser was thankfully only a few dozen yards away.

However, it would feel like a mile trek after that incident. Limping back to his ride chaser X contacted his friends back at base.

"This is X. I'll be back fairly soon." X said slowly pushing the chaser upright.

X could hear Zero chuckling on the line.

"You crashed didn't you?"

The blue hunter couldn't help but blush and he was grateful that these communications were only voice and not visual.

"Er..." X mumbled.

"X are you okay? What's your status?" Alia interrupted.

"I'm fine, a little banged up but I've endured worse."

"For being the second best rider you just made yourself look like a rookie." Zero continued as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

"Yeah... Well, I was distracted." X muttered.

"Alright, enough teasing. X Return to Base. RTB X." Alia intervened.

However, before X could respond the line went dead; total and absolute silence. He feared the worst.

"This is the Maverick Hunter regulation board. Special Class A Hunter X: you have disobeyed direct orders...You can consider your career as a Hunter terminated. Any information you have given to the Maverick Hunters during your insubordination will be stricken from the records. Furthermore, the special A class Hunter Zero and Special A Class Hunter Axl are also released from the Maverick Hunters for their willing insubordination and misuse of hunter resources. In addition, the A class Navigator Alia, A class Navigator Layer, and B class Navigator Palette are to be immediately removed from the hunters for their willing misuse of hunter resources and their direct violation of hunter protocol. As per hunter protocol, all ex hunters found in violation of the Hunter creed are to be terminated immediately. While we do appreciate your years of loyal service X we cannot allow you to live considering the risk of you going maverick. Have a nice day."

His heart plummeted. They were to be executed. He _knew _something bad could happen, but this? This way beyond anything he had expected. He had to return to hunter base, save the others if they were captured and get them out alive... No matter what it took.

His friends were the only thing he could still believe in.

Swinging over the chaser once more X resumed the breakneck pace he had been at before his crash. His chest throbbed in worry. He was anxious to get back and see if the others were okay... Surely Zero and Axl could hold their own long enough for X to join the fight should one have started... Between the three elite hun...Ex hunters they were sure to be able to stop the others and escape. Alia, Layer and Palette could jump on their chasers and the three former SA class hunters would dash off into the desert or wherever their paths would lead them.

He careened around another boulder before finally accelerating back up to the one thousand miles per hour breakneck speed of the ride chaser.

Seeing hunter HQ in front of him X slowed the bike down to two hundred twenty; his eyes landing on the hangar bay. Surprisingly the doors were still open. Because of this X managed to bring his bike back to it's original resting place and leaped off a moment later, buster arm ready should he be attacked.

"X, what are you doing back here?" Douglas asked in a whisper while working on a bike; acting all the world as if he hadn't noticed the entrance of the ride chaser.

"I'm saving my friends." X replied.

"They're still in the comm room. Good luck X. Just try to avoid shooting if you can." Douglas murmured, still tinkering with Zero's chaser.

"Thanks. I don't want to hurt any hunters anymore than you do." X agreed before dashing out of the bay.

Surprisingly the halls were silent, and X tapped into the Hunter HQ com line.

"All hunters are currently at an emergency meeting, repeat all hunters are in emergency meeting." The automated voice droned, to which X cut the signal.

Signas had done what he could too. He had ordered an emergency meeting to give his top hunters a chance to grab their things and escape. X felt a wave of gratitude towards his former commander once more.

X wasn't running into any of his former comrades and so, he stepped up his pace, weaving through familiar halls of his former home.

Now? He and his friends would be labeled... Maverick. His heart ached as he once again realized that as a hunter he may have terminated innocent reploids. Guilt. It ate at him, and in a way consumed him.

However, he couldn't waste time worrying about that. Instead, he needed to press on, to find his friends, and get them out alive.

Seeing the communications room X ran to it, quickly opening the door, and barreling in.

As soon as he did so a saber rested at his throat for a moment before flickering off. X froze even after the blade moved away from his neck.

"Sorry X." Zero apologized, returning the hilt to his back.

X slumped slightly in relief at knowing he wasn't going to lose his head after all.

Upon hearing Zero's voice the navigator's peeked out from behind the desks in the center of the room and Axl dropped down from a ledge above.

"We knew you'd come back for us X." Alia smiled at her friend.

X flushed slightly.

"Of course I did, but we need to leave here pronto." X replied turning to face the doors.

"Of course." Zero nodded and the group trailed behind the duo of hunters.

However, Axl attempted to take a flanking position beside X and the azure ex hunter shook his head.

"Axl you're still damaged, stay with the navigators."

"X! I'm still a top notch fighter! I can handle this!" Axl protested.

X glanced at Zero who merely nodded.

"Aright... But take it easy!"

Axl grinned happily and gave X a cheeky salute.

"Yes sir! Commander sir!" He joked.

Once they managed to return to the hangar X glanced around and noticed that Douglas was no longer in the area. However, a data pad rested on Zero's ride chaser.

The crimson hunter picked up the device and slid it into a storage compartment on the chaser before swinging over it; layer quickly taking a seat behind the ex hunter.

X had only been sitting on his own chaser for a few moments when a feminine body slid behind him. Alia had decided to ride behind him. Her head laid upon his shoulder for a moment before she spoke.

"Let's go X." She smiled at that.

He nodded in agreement before he ignited the engine anew. Before he left however, he noticed Axl riding his own chaser with a slightly nervous Palette behind him. X couldn't blame the young navigator: she did end up riding with the injured team member.

Twenty minutes of silence passed before X brought up the chaser's communication system.

"Any ideas where we should relocate?" X asked biting his lip apprehensively.

"I've got one." Surprisingly it was Axl who made the suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?" X asked curiously.

X could practically hear the smirk in Axl's tone.

"Red left several safe houses spread throughout the world before Red Alert changed. Since I was a member... Well, I know where most of them are. Thankfully they avoided attention during the 'duel'." Axl explained.

X nodded thoughtfully.

Yes, that could work, and if it was a former Red Alert base... Well, odds would be pretty good that there were old munitions and supplies there.

They would have to stick together. They were considered 'mavericks' now and the world would want them dead. But X wasn't willing to give up that easily either. No, the azure 'reploid' wasn't willing to just keel over in such a way and watch the world... And the peace they had struggled for multiple generations fall apart around them once more.

No, Reploids and humans alike had a right to life, and X was going to fight for that.

However, X also knew that he didn't have a right to just drag them into such a fight.

"Guys... Once we make it to the old Red Alert base... There's something I'd like to discuss with all of you." X glanced down at the HUD and ensured the chaser was traveling at a solid five hundred twenty.

"I know that tone. You're planning something insane again aren't you?" Zero asked dryly pulling up next to his friend.

"Maybe." X admitted before Axl hung a right seemingly at random.

Knowing that Axl knew the way X followed the black reploid silently, feeling a bit down knowing that the others had followed him down this path only because he had been so stubborn. If he hadn't... Well, they'd still be hunters.

He felt... Guilty. As X brooded over that he felt a light slap strike his shoulder.

"Quit it X. Sure it stinks not being a navigator anymore but this was for the best. I... I've finally had my eyes opened towards the regulation board and that's something that I can't underestimate." Alia assured.

The radio crackled to life once more.

"'Mom' Alia is right X. I only wanted to be a hunter because I was inspired by you and Zero anyways. As long as I've got you as friends I'm okay with whatever happens!" Axl agreed.

Zero added his two cents as they continued down the worn path. A few ragged trees; bent from the damages of war littered the mostly desolate landscape.

"You're my friend X, this doesn't change that." Zero assured in his stoic tone.

X nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks guys..." X answered gratefully.

At that the group fell into silence once more until they reached the end of the road. However, Axl merely went off-road, onto the rocky terrain, ignoring the lack of officially sanctioned paths. The few dead trees gave way to a wasteland of rock and dust, the bland land left X plenty of time to think about recent events and think he did.

Sigma's fall, The betrayal of the next generation reploids, the sudden turning of the Human Relief corps into a frenzied mob... Then the MHRB's act to declare him and his friends mavericks... Too much was happening too fast. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to respond to all this?

Eventually though Axl slowed his chaser down in front of a large boulder.

"It's a rock." Palette commented in a dry tone.

However, Axl merely grinned before hopping off the powerful machine and running a finger across a groove. A few technical beeps caught their attention before the boulder split in two, revealing a set of stairs; large enough for even the chasers to make their way down.

"Welcome home guys!" Axl said with both pride and cheer.

"You've outdone yourself." Zero agreed faintly urging his chaser forward once more, falling in behind Axl as he remounted.

X brought up the rear this time, still bouncing around the events that had led them to this point in his mind.

**Another chapter that's seen a doubling and that's AFTER I tore off a chunk of the old, and completely revamped a huge chunk too. I took out an old conversation that didn't serve much plot point and was generally just... Well, Stupid and after a different change impossible to keep. I then removed the end segment to the chapter and will be editing it to merge with the next... Meaning that next chapter will be a nice bit longer than the original source just because of that one fact. **

**Yes X Vengeance is seeing a total overhaul. **


End file.
